


Oh Yeah

by Vermillion_labtop06



Category: KoolaidMan - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermillion_labtop06/pseuds/Vermillion_labtop06
Summary: A short story about Koolaid man and a reader.





	Oh Yeah

He hugs me saying It'll be alright." I look up at him and stroke his hand. He say to me "OH YEAH" I look at him and and gasp an anime gasp. " Oh my " that moment I knew Was in love. All those red Juices. He so sweet . "KoolaidMan what would I do without you." I so in love with him it's almost impossible. Though I know our love cannot bear to be true.


End file.
